concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Santana Concerts 1970s
1970 February 23, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Grateful Dead, with Jefferson Airplane, Quicksilver Messenger Service, It's a Beautiful Day & Dan Hicks and His Hot Licks) February 26, 1970 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop Band & Wolfgang) March 15, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) April 26, 1970 University of Rhode Island Keaney Gym, Kingston, RI (supported by Cold Blood) May 22-23, 1970 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (supported by Elvin Bishop Band) June 11, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day & Muddy Waters) June 12-13, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (supported by John Lee Hooker) June 26, 1970 Kralingse Bos, Rotterdam, NED (Kralingen Music Festival) June 28, 1970 Royal Bath & West Showground, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music) August 10-12, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Voices of East Harlem & Ballin' Jack) August 18, 1970 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supported by Miles Davis & Voices of East Harlem) September 10-13, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Dr. John & Luther Allison) September 20, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by Bread & Boz Scaggs) March 6, 1971 Black Star Square, Accra, GHA (Soul to Soul Concert) March 26-28, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Fourth Way, The & Grootna) July 4, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Creedence Clearwater Revival, Tower of Power & San Francisco Musician Jam. Filmed as part of Fillmore: Last Days) October 2, 1971 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by Booker T. & Priscilla) October 26, 1972 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY November 21, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG August 12, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ September 1, 1974 University Of Texas Memorial Stadium, Austin, TX (“First Annual Texas Sized Rompin' Stompin' Barn Dance and Bar B.Q.", with ZZ Top, Santana, Joe Cocker, Bad Company (with Jimmy Page sitting in) & Jay Boy Adams) June 5, 1976 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (supporting Boz Scaggs, with Tower of Power, Jeff Beck, Journey, Nils Lofgren) July 25, 1976 Tulsa Fairgrounds Speedway, Tulsa, OK (supporting Peter Frampton & Gary Wright) December 31, 1976 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, with Sons Of Champlin) July 2 & 4, 1977 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting Peter Frampton & Lynyrd Skynyrd, with Outlaws) September 4, 1977 Wildparkstadion, Karlsruhe, GER (Karlsruhe Rock Festival 1977, supported by Chicago, Udo Lindenberg, Rory Gallagher, Lake & Thin Lizzy November 11, 1977 RAS Sydney Showgrounds, Sydney, AUS ("Rockarena" supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Little River Band, The Kevin Borich Express & Creation) November 13, 1977 Calder Park Raceway, Melbourne, AUS ("Rockarena" supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Little River Band, The Kevin Borich Express & Creation) March 24, 1978 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (supported by The Dixie Dregs) September 10, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Bob Welch) October 7, 1978 Kent Memorial Gym, Kent, OH (supported by Ambrosia) February 3, 1979 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR November 28, 1979 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ